Sunflower
by gwendal738
Summary: "I want to be his. I want him to be mine. And yet it could never be..." Russia/China, Sino-Soviet Split- 1991 USSR Fall. Angst.
1. Early 1950s: Good Times

A/N: Back, after like, 10,000 years. Well okay, maybe not that long. xD But anyway! This is a dedication to my most favorite pairing, Russia/China. Hell, my obsession for this pair won't wane anytime. I hope y'all out there enjoy my comeback! And just a note: I'm using their human names coz I think it sounds more… personal. xD;;; So yeah. But this fic is still featuring the nations China and Russia. (Also, you'll know why this is titled 'Sunflower' later. It's not evident in the first chapter, but it will be.)

**Disclaimer: This is in no way trying to be historically accurate, nor does this fic represent the real thoughts of the people of either China or Russia. Oh, and Hetalia does not belong to me. If it did, RussiaChina would have been declared canon a long time ago.**

Sunflower

_A field stained with blood._

_An ideology stained with blood._

_It's us, only us, against the world._

_Or is it?_

_I am alone in the cold night._

* * *

**Early 1950s: Good Times**

The sky was a dreary gray, though with no sign of any more snowfall. The undesirable frozen liquid left its mark in the night, leaving the surroundings enveloped in a mass of cotton-like white. Snow. How he hated the snow.

Ivan was walking through his land, the vast land of what was then known as the Soviet Union, eager to get out. It was always snowing day in and day out. This weather was depressing, bringing down his mood every time he sees the land covered with this blinding white mass. At least he was going to Yao's house…

Arriving at Chinese territory, which was significantly warmer and more inviting, he smiled his usual smile as he went up to the door, knocking on the hard wood. He was truly excited for another day to spend with his comrade, for both business and personal reasons.

A small crash and a hurried 'eep' came from inside the house as he heard some more shuffling of bare feet moving along the wooden floors. A few minutes later, Yao's cheerful face bounded into view as he opened the door wide; however, his face soon fell as he saw Ivan standing on the doorstep, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Ah, it's you, aru." Yao couldn't help but sound semi-apprehensive as he opened the door to let the other in. However, that did not deter Ivan from giving Yao the customary greeting hug, which he didn't fail from doing. "Aiyaaa, let me go, aru!" Yao tried to pull away, though half-heartedly.

"Ah, it's nice to see you, comrade!" Ivan exclaimed happily as he all but picked up the smaller man. "I have not seen you in so long, da?"

"We saw each other yesterday, aru!" Yao protested as he tried to free himself from the bigger man's crushing grip. If it wasn't for the good relations of their countries right now, he wouldn't even think of letting Ivan hug him, much less let him into his house.

Ivan finally put Yao down, smiling down at him. "I know, comrade, but it feels like so long ago. What are you doing today?"

Yao pouted, smoothing his clothes that had become partially wrinkled after his comrade's bear hug. "I was preparing for your arrival, aru. I knew that you were going to visit today so I cooked lun— OH! I'M STILL COOKING, ARU!" That said, a flash of red was soon seen as China rushed back to the kitchen, and soon thereafter frantic sounds of ladle upon wok was heard.

Ivan knew better than to disturb China when he's cooking as he shuffled off to the living room, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Thanks to the thriving relationship between their bosses, both Yao and Ivan could go into each other's territory without being stopped. Ivan really enjoyed these times; having close ties with his fellow communist neighbor somehow brought a pleasant feeling to him. And not in the "hee, I have someone I can control, kolkolkolkol" way that he feels whenever he's around the Baltic nations. This one is a feeling of true comradeship, and establishment of a relationship between equals, in a give-and-take scenario. Yes, Yao was his partner.

A few minutes later, Yao's face poked from behind the kitchen door. "Lunch is ready, aru! Go to the dining room and I'll serve the meal, aru!" After saying this, he disappeared into the kitchen again before Ivan could even say a word. Blinking a bit, Ivan couldn't help but smile as he moved over to the dining room, sitting on a chair. It seemed China, too, has adopted the western style of dining, as there are now tables and chairs instead of a small coffee table and some pillows to sit on. Ah, the waves of modernization.

"Alright, uhm… i-it's here, aru…" Yao was somewhat shy as he walked into the dining room, a tray of dishes in his arms. "I-I hope you'll like the meal, aru…" To Ivan's surprise, it was not the usual Chinese food that was laid out before him; it was actually Russian food: Pelmeni, Shchi, and even Piroshki. Ivan blinked at the food, then looked back at Yao, who was looking anywhere and everywhere but him, fiddling with his hands.

"Yao-kun… why… how did you…?" Ivan stared at the food, almost reluctant to eat it, as it was too pretty to look at. He realized just how much of a sacrifice this would have been for Yao, as he probably had to research the recipes and looked for the ingredients, which must not have been readily available as Russian food uses different ingredients than Chinese food. What time did he even wake up just to cook this?

"Uhm…." Yao replied slowly and quietly, staring down at his hands, his face flushed a bit. "I figured since you always came for a visit here that you'd appreciate eating your own food, so I looked up how to cook these, aru. Why, i-is there something wrong with it, aru?"

Ivan shook his head quickly, then grabbed a spoon and tasted the Shchi. It had a little bit of Chinese flavor, as expected, but otherwise the taste mostly kept true to his Russian taste buds. "This is perfect, Yao-kun! I never thought you could cook Russian food!"

The Chinese flushed as red as the clothes he was wearing as he quickly spooned food onto his plate and stuffed his mouth to cover his shyness and embarrassment. "…Th-thank you, a-aru…"

"What made you cook Russian food, Yao-kun?" Ivan asked as he observed Yao's every reaction, amused. It was truly heartwarming to be the only one who could see this side of Yao. To the rest of the world, Yao is the communist giant, a thriving partner of the mighty Ivan. He was a superpower on the other side of the spectrum, going against the democratic giant Alfred, threatening to topple the balance between communism and democracy, socialism and capitalism… if there ever was a balance in the first place. In short, Yao is a powerful communist country standing by the side of Ivan, despite how petite, unintimidating, and girlishly delicate he might look.

"L-like I said, a-aru… I just thought you'd appreciate eating your own food, since you always eat Chinese food whenever you come over, aru…" Yao, the powerful communist giant, feared by the world for his rapid development and connections with Ivan, was hiding his face behind his sleeve out of shyness and embarrassment. It was almost too ironic to laugh at.

With a knowing smile, Ivan silently ate his food as he made sure to savor each bite, completely taking in the fact that Yao had done this just for him. He was happy, glad that he alone stands as Yao's equal, ally, comrade, partner, and confidante.

A few minutes of animated conversation were exchanged between the two of them as they ate, talking about the weather, their bosses, their ideologies, and basically anything that came to mind. Both increasingly grew more comfortable with the other, breaking the all too noticeable tension that was between them, especially on Yao's part.

However, there was also that unspoken feeling, that hidden spark that cannot, must not, be kindled. A swift glance at each other, amethyst orbs meeting hazel ones for a brief second, then quickly looking away.

Homosexuality was condemned in both of their empires. Imprisoned and ostracized from society, these people were persecuted because they did not conform to society's expectations. If this was the situation, how much harder would it be for the both of them, the embodiment, the symbol of their people? Giving in to the feelings they have long harbored for one another would be destroying the image of their nation, their bosses, and their ideologies. No, this must be something that must be kept to themselves, like dust hidden away in the dark corner.

Finishing up, Yao stood up from the table, cleaning up the dishes." Go to the living room, aru. I'll be right with you to discuss issues we might have, aru."

Shaking his head, Ivan smiled as he, too, rose from the table and grabbed a dish. "No, I'll help you, da?" Before Yao could even protest, Russia had gone to the kitchen to bring the dishes that he could grab. Shaking his head in amusement, Yao followed soon after and moved over to the sink and started washing, occasionally giggling at a soap bubble that floats and pops. However, it wasn't long before he became too aware of the piercing stare that was directed at his back.

_What… what's he staring at me for, aru? _Yao thought, panicked, as he became more noticeably tense. _This is unnerving, aru…_

Ivan was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, staring, just staring, at his communist comrade. Watching and taking in his every movement, the ever-present smile still on his face, Ivan was completely silent. However, without warning, he soon moved from his chair and went over to Yao, hugging him tenderly from behind, which caused Yao to almost drop the plate he was holding in surprise.

"I-Ivan, aru? Wh-what's wrong, aru?" Yao visibly tensed at the contact, tilting his head to look back over at Ivan. However, what he saw was not his usual childish smile; instead, it was a solemn, contemplative look, almost as if… as if he was longing to say something, something that could very well change their whole relationship, and their whole lives as nations. It was a look that screamed everything he knew Ivan was holding inside, and everything he himself held inside as well no matter how much he did not want to admit it.

"Hmmm? Nothing… I just wanted to hug Yao-kun… there's nothing wrong with it, da?" Ivan's voice was soft, melancholic, devoid of its characteristic childishness. His tone was sad, burdened in a way as if Yao would be taken away from him any minute, or as if they were going to split up at some point. No, Ivan was not happy, no matter how he appeared to be. He was not happy, not contented, that all he can do is talk to Yao, hug him occasionally despite the other's protests, and discuss nothing but business and strategies. No, Ivan wanted _love, _and they both knew that.

"I-Ivan, a-aru…. It would be best if you let go of me now, aru. We never know who might be watching, aru…" Yao said in as gentle and comforting a voice that he could muster, hoping that Ivan would not take what he had just said in a personal way. After all, this was a communist state: one never knows who might be watching them, not even the nations themselves. Ivan nodded slowly, and pulled away swiftly and went back to the other side of the kitchen as if nothing had happened. Yao continued to wash the dishes, and the kitchen was then filled with an eerie silence. A silence between them that seemed to last forever, a silence that made it seem like they were a thousand miles apart, a silence that rang loudly in their ears, convicting them that everything might be too late, that this silence might become permanent at some point, and yet they can't do anything about it.

"I-Ivan, aru…" Yao finally broke the silence, bringing them both back to reality, letting them bask in the feeling that they were, indeed, only a few feet apart and not a thousand miles as it currently felt. Yao took a deep breath, and said the next few words very quietly it was as if he was speaking to the ant that was busily crawling up the sink in front of him. "…Well… How do you really feel about me, aru? I mean… I mean… not business or comrade wise, aru… Just, how do you feel about _me_, as Wang Yao, aru…?"

He wanted to know. He wanted to know because, if the silence between them should become forever, if the distance between them should indeed become a thousand miles, he wanted to be left with the thought of knowing what Ivan really felt about him, what he really thought of him as _Wang Yao_, not _China_. One never knows what might happen in a few years. Their relationship was too good, everything between them was all _too good._ He couldn't help but think that something will come to tear it all apart, like a hurricane passing by a peaceful, fertile land.

Ivan was stunned for a few moments, staring at the wall beside him, refusing to even look at the other. Well, what was he supposed to say? Sure, this was a chance to tell the other what he had really kept bottled inside. However, nothing, no circumstance in this present world would allow him to tell Yao what he _really _thought of him. It would just further complicate matters. He had to lie.

"What I think of Wang Yao-kun?" Ivan smiled that childish smile again that could scare the crap out of a grown man. "To me, Wang Yao-kun and China are no different. We are business partners and comrades, da? We should never affiliate our personal feelings and matters into business."

Ivan had not meant for his lie to come out as harsh as that, but somehow his brain and mouth moved of its own accord before he could even comprehend what he was saying. However, words are powerful, and it is the one thing that once given out, could never be taken back.

And needless to say, Yao felt as though he was hit by a big rock on the head _and _shot through the heart when he heard those very words leave the Russian's lips. Had he been wrong all this time, then? Then what of that hug, of that look? Was he the _only _one who had been longing for the other, then? Were the feelings truly not mutual?

It is said that only seven percent of what a person truly feels is communicated through words. The bigger percentage is left to tone and body language. Yao tried to look for confirmation on this, and true enough, he interpreted that childish, creepy smile as not caring, as something fueling what the Russian communist had previously said.

Oh.

"I… I see, aru…" Yao replied simply as he nodded slowly, his own face turning back to its serious, business-like demeanor. "Thank you for telling me, Ivan. I shall be keeping that in mind… Shall we?" Yao wiped his hands on the kitchen rag, then gestured for Ivan to go out with him to the living room to discuss business matters.

Resisting the urge to break down and take back everything he had said, Ivan assumed a stony air as his smile covered up what he was really feeling. "Of course, Yao-kun. I was wondering when you would be finished."

* * *

_Love._

_Longing._

_Pain._

_I am truly alone, in this desolate place enveloped with snow._

* * *

Notes: Pelmeni, Shchi, and Piroshki are some of the more common everyday Russian foods, according to my research.

Well, that's done! Hope you all enjoyed my comeback! Second chapter coming soon :D Reviews make this author update faster~! ;D


	2. 1956: Falling Apart

A/N: And the second chapter. Oh, and also, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but a special thanks to Wrath-Chu, my Ivan, who got me into this pairing. 8D ILY MER! I'm glad I decided to rp China. xD And of course, reviews shall make this author update faster ;D

**Disclaimer: This is in no way trying to be historically accurate, nor does this fic represent the real thoughts of the people of either China or Russia, including their leaders, past and present. However, do keep in mind that this fic is trying to keep close to historical events as much as possible, but some moments may be altered to more suitably fit to the purpose of this fic. Oh, and as much as I wish to, Hetalia nor the wonderful personifications of China and Russia do not belong to me.**

Sunflower

**1956: Falling Apart**

"Ivan, aru…" Yao began quietly, his voice fading in the grave air that was currently surrounding both of them. "…We can't continue on pretending that everything is alright, aru. Things… things aren't going so well, aru…"

He said it. He said what the both of them had been avoiding to mention, what both of them had been running away from. Their empires were splitting apart, from the inside, and both of them were powerless to stop it.

And things really were not going well between their two empires. In fact, one might say that they have found a loophole in the uncharacteristically strong bond between the Soviet Union and China. A change in Ivan's boss caused it all; this new boss of his openly denounced his former boss' policies, which caused anger and anxiety on China's boss' part. The result? Undeniable tension between the soon-to-be-former-comrades, if things don't turn out for the best.

The hurricane has struck, and there was no stopping its passing.

"…I know that, comrade…" Ivan replied just as quietly, his voice completely serious, his demeanor completely mature, his aura completely business-like. There was no trace of the cheerful, childish Ivan. Business meant business after all, and he was going to try to get things back to the way they were.

He remembered the day their relationship strengthened, the times when he saw himself venturing out into Chinese territory more and more, enjoying the warmer climate and leaving the cold, harsh snow behind. Their bosses shared similar ideologies and dreams. They were both against Alfred, both resented the fact that he had (or rather, his boss had) decided to help Kiku, after all the destruction and chaos the Japanese had caused upon Asia. In other words, they shared one view, and similar interests.

Ivan's boss had insisted on assisting Yao's boss in both economic and diplomatic departments, in exchange that the Chinese recognize the Soviet Union as the final and ultimate authority of Communism. It seemed a fair trade: The Soviet Union would help prop up their economy, they recognize that they are under the Soviet Union. In fact, it seemed too much of an assistance just for the simple desire to be recognized as the main communist implementer. Therefore, their bosses agreed, and thus was the start of a close tie, a bond that would bring them closer to each other not only in business, but in personal feelings as well.

However, not very long after, conflict started to rise between them. Yao's boss was not satisfied with what the Soviet Union was giving them, and was offended that they were forced to repay what they had owed during the conflict with Yong Soo in a time where they most needed the money to launch a major economic project.

That, and the sudden change in Ivan's boss.

This is the so-called 'loophole' in their relationship. Ivan's new boss, unfortunately, clashed ever so frequently with China's boss. It was clear that they had different interests, and different goals.

They didn't have much time. It was obvious that the days they will ever be together, the days that Ivan was allowed to casually drop by Yao's house for business and personal talks, was numbered.

"…You know, Yao-kun…" Ivan suddenly spoke up, his quiet voice seemingly booming through the silence that had surpassed both of them, bringing them both back to the harsh, undesirable reality. "It was… it was really difficult to come here today, you know…"

So it has started. There was no running away, now. Yao had tried to convince himself so many nights that this was just a passing moment, and that eventually their bosses would be in agreement once again. He had tried to convince himself that the conflicts that were taking place between them was just part of a cycle, and once they were out of that cycle everything would be alright again. Yes, he had spent sleepless nights, laying in bed, hazel orbs focusing on a point in the ceiling, trying to convince himself. But it seems this blow rendered all those sleepless nights useless.

"…Then why did you come here, aru?" Yao didn't mean for it to sound accusing, or anything bad really, but somehow coming out from his own mouth, it just did. He sounded cold, and maybe he was getting icy, but this whole thing was frustrating him, too. "You could have spared yourself the trouble, aru. You know we don't need to meet everyday, aru."

Ivan couldn't help but flinch a bit as he noticed and felt the coldness in Yao's tone, his heart breaking inside, though he kept his childish smile intact as a cover-up. "I wanted to see you, Yao-kun." He replied honestly, hoping that would trigger… something, he didn't know what, but just hoping it would strike something in the older nation.

Yao tilted his head to the side, partly to cover-up his flushed face, and partly to keep his composure. "…And why would you want to see me, aru? We don't have business matters to talk about yet… or anymore, aru."

Well, crap. How the hell was Ivan supposed to answer that question? He had succeeded all this years from keeping what he had felt from the other man… or at least he so thought. He had managed to keep his emotions intact, managed to stop his mind from thinking how long Yao's eyelashes were whenever they peered together at the world map, and even managed to tear his eyes away from parts of Yao's body that he wasn't supposed to be looking at. But… how the hell was he supposed to answer _that _question?

"Uhm… just because, Yao-kun." Ivan tried pathetically, hoping the other would buy it. Because seriously, he couldn't rack his mind fast enough to come up with something even half-convincing.

Yao raised an eyebrow, peering at Ivan curiously. "Because what, aru?"

Part of Yao was hoping that Ivan would admit something, or even _hint _at something, through pursuing this topic further. He wanted to know if Ivan wasn't lying, six years ago, when he said he thought of him as nothing but a business partner and comrade. He wanted to know whether he truly hasn't developed feelings, or whether he truly _still _thought of him that way. He was going to push this until he is satisfied that he _truly _knows what Ivan's thoughts and feelings are.

That, however, was not good on Ivan's part. He knew the other wouldn't be convinced with such an answer; because, seriously, how many people out there would say "just because" when asked why they wanted to see them? And to someone who's supposedly _just_ a business partner, too?

"I… I don't know, Yao-kun…" Ivan said finally. His brain refused to work at the most crucial of times; usually, he could just scare off people with his aura, or his uncharacteristically cruel smile, but this was _Wang Yao. _This was _China. _Sure, the other man seemed to display fear and apprehension of him at times, too, but somehow he didn't have the heart to use this "scare tactic" against the older Chinese.

Yao was truly amused. He decided to focus his whole attention to the Russian now as he leaned against the table, resting his chin on his hand, his hazel gaze directed straight at Ivan. "You 'don't know', aru? But surely, there _must _be a reason, aru."

Ivan was getting frustrated. Not only at himself, but at Yao as well. Why must he insist on asking? Does he want the truth out? Both of them know he can't say why he was _really _here. "I just wanted to, da? That's all there is to it." He replied in a firm tone, signifying the discussion was closed. Yao couldn't help but pout that he can't pursue this any further.

"If you say so, aru…" Again, silence reigned over them, consuming them both. They were so near each other, yet so far, and both of them realized that. They looked at each other, seemingly cheerful violet meeting burdened brown, each seeing in the other's eyes what both of them wanted to get out, to just say outright, and yet they couldn't.

Wouldn't.

Mustn't.

"Yao-kun…"

"Ivan, aru…"

They spoke each other's name at the exact same time, with the exact same intention: to shatter the silence somehow. Each blinked at the other, surprised.

"What is it, Yao-kun?"

"No, you go first aru…"

Here are the two superpowers, the two communist giants, the two powerful enemies of the democratic world, acting shy in each other's presence as if they were on their first date.

Each of them silently hoped the other had something to say, because what they _really _wanted to convey cannot ever be let out in the light. However, both fell into silence again, Yao looking down at his hands, Ivan staring at a spider building its web on a corner of the ceiling.

Silence. It did not seem to be a bad word, yet to the both of them, it is a powerful force holding them back from each other. It was also their only refuge, a state in which they could plan their next move, their next words, and their next actions.

However… it is also the very thing that could very well exist between them forever.

Their bosses were getting pissed at each other, to the point that Ivan's boss continually disallows him from seeing the Chinese communist. Today, Ivan had to sneak out in the wee hours of the morning just so he can get to Chinese territory without being spotted. True enough, when he reached China's house in an ungodly hour, he had waited outside until the sun rose and heard movement from inside the house _before _he had knocked. It was cold and damp, and he was freezing, but he managed to keep his composure before he knocked on the hard wood. Yao didn't need to know just how much he had to go through just to get here today, because if he did, he was certain that he was going to get questions that would be impossible to answer.

"Yao-kun…" Ivan finally spoke up, though in a voice only barely loud enough to be heard, after what seemed like an eternity. "If… If our bosses ever decided that we should split up… You will still allow me to see you, da…?" No, his voice was lacking its usual threatening tone in that sentence. It had a tone of… a gentle question, almost hoping, silently praying that Yao would answer in the affirmative.

"…Th-that's not for me to decide, aru…" Yao answered in a voice that was pained, wishing that they weren't in this difficult situation and could just be _free_. Free to say what they wanted to say, free to convey what they wanted to convey, free to _feel _what they wanted to _feel._ Yao was torn between his dedication and loyalty to his boss and people, and his love for… for Ivan, his communist partner, confidante, ally, and comrade.

"But Yao-kun! You can't disallow me to ever see you!" Ivan raised his voice a tad, his tone now alarmed, frantic, as if time was chasing him on horseback. Yao was, on the other hand, blinking at Ivan, confused. So… So was it really true that Ivan _did _think of him more than just as a business partner?

However, even if that was really true, it could never be. Whatever his boss orders him to do, he must, even if that means sacrificing his personal comfort and happiness. It would bring him much joy to be able to continue seeing Ivan despite this conflict, but… if the time should come that even that simple happiness, too, must be taken away from him because of the will of his boss, then let it happen.

"That's… You know I can't control that, aru… We have to… We have to follow our bosses' orders, aru…" Yao bit his lower lip, cocking his head to the side, unable to look at the other anymore lest his longing should grow greater. However, he was soon snapped back to attention as he felt a bigger, heavier body cling to him, pulling him close, enveloping him in a warmth he thought he would never experience. Yes, Ivan Braginski, who supposedly only thought of him as a business partner, was _hugging _him. Screw the holding back; he couldn't take it anymore.

"…If I can't continue to see you, Yao-kun…" Ivan let the words trail off, letting the silence speak for him. He continued to hold the other close, burying his face in the other's head, the smell of the smaller man's shampoo permeating his nose for the first time. Yao seemingly melted under the warmth of the embrace; not hugging him back, not pushing him away, but allowing himself to be wrapped in the other's love, this simple gesture telling him everything that he needed to know and erasing any past doubts he might have had.

"I know, aru…" Yao replied simply, a solemn smile spread across his delicate features. "I know, aru…"

They continued in that position for a few more moments, both of them unwilling to pull from the embrace, this physical contact they have long wanted to establish. However, nothing lasts forever, and Ivan pulled away reluctantly, slowly, savoring every second he was holding the Chinese.

"Yao-kun…" Ivan started, words jumbled in his mind, wanting to say everything that he really felt, yet finding no proper words to express it. Yao put a gentle finger across the Russian's lips, smiling so tenderly that his heart broke at the thought of not seeing that face again should the relationships between their bosses become worse.

"You don't need to say anything, aru. I know, aru…" Yao moved over to Ivan, laying his head gently on the other's chest, hearing the gentle heartbeat that was beating inside. "I've… I've felt the same way, aru."

Ivan was not surprised. He too, knew. Both of them knew what the other really felt, but because they were the symbols of their empires, a representation of their people, they were afraid to verbalize it. But now, there is no need for verbalization. There never really was any need for verbalization. Action is all that is needed.

Ivan carefully reached for the smaller man's chin, tilting his head upwards to face him. He waited for any signs of reluctance or pulling away from Yao, before bringing their faces closer. Yao's eyes almost automatically fluttered to a close, until Ivan closed the distance between them. It didn't matter now if someone was watching them. What mattered is that they were together, and (god help them) will continue to be together.

Pulling away slowly, Ivan carefully opened his eyes as he gazed into Yao's hazel ones, obscured by long lashes. He leaned his forehead onto his, and caressed the other's cheek with much love, absolutely not believing that he just kissed his comrade, ally, confidante, business partner… and hopefully secret lover.

However, the chime of the clock brought them both back to harsh reality. Two o'clock. Ivan had to go. Seemingly like Cinderella, Ivan's timed happiness was over. He was at the front door in a flash, knowing that it was a race against time before the spell ran out, before his boss was back in.

Waving goodbye to Ivan with a melancholic air as he ran back to his own territory, Yao was about to go back inside and mope when he heard a deep 'ahem' from behind him. Turning sharply, he gasped lightly and bowed. It was his boss.

Shit.

"…There was no reason for that man to be here, Yao. What was the meeting about?" His boss asked in a serious tone, eyeing him suspiciously. Yao flinched, but answered.

"He was just coming for a visit, aru." Yao replied simply, directly, starkly, not offering any more explanation. His boss, however, was not satisfied, but did not pry for any more details. Only command.

"From now on, he is only allowed on this territory when I have told you in advance that he is coming. Do you hear me, Wang Yao?" With that, he turned on his back sharply, his commanding, intimidating air reaching the depths of Yao's soul. He could do nothing but follow.

"Yes, sir, aru…"

OooooooooooooO

"…Ivan Braginski. Where have you been?" His boss' loud voice echoed throughout the house as Ivan entered the front door. He quickly stood to attention as he put back his cheerful smile on.

"I've been to Chinese territory. It is wise if I kept our diplomatic relations strong, da? There might come a time when China will be useful to us." Ivan was always ready with his answers, after all. He will not let anyone, anything, deter him from going back to that place of solace, where the only person that was encouraging him to go on, to face this conflict, resided.

"…China is no longer useful to us." His boss admitted, no tone of remorse or contemplation in his voice. It was said, just like that. No explanations offered.

"But there will come a time when he will be, da? It's wise to not take our chances by making him an enemy. He is, after all, our most valuable communist ally, da?"

"…No. I've found other relations. From now on, you will only be going to Chinese territory specifically when I command you to, and you will never go there on your own will. Do you understand?"

Yes, Ivan understood every single word, but that doesn't mean he would follow it. Nodding slowly, his right fist clenching behind his back, he maintained his composure and childish smile, though his aura grew considerably darker. "Da."

He would find a way. He always does, after all.

No one could deter a person in love.


End file.
